<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rule Book by GuiltyBitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844772">Rule Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyBitch/pseuds/GuiltyBitch'>GuiltyBitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cliche, Drama, It’s Heavily Implied Though, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, POV Outsider, Polyamorous Pack, Possessive Behavior, Self-Indulgent, Stiles Stilinski is Everyone’s Anchor, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles is Batman and Erica is his Catwoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyBitch/pseuds/GuiltyBitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is new to Beacon Hills and is more than ready to slide into the highest social group at the high school and live life on easy mode. And the best way to do that is get in with the biggest loser of the group.<br/>To bad for him the group is ridiculously possessive over each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rule Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: I call Erica, ‘Cat’ in this fic (short for catwoman) because my moms name is Erica and I just can’t write about a character with my moms name. Sooo yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone in Beacon Hills high knew not to fuck with Stiles Stilinski unless they wanted to get their ass kicked by his crazy friends and vice versa.</p><p>Or in school newbie’s case, hanging off the roof of a building while being held with one hand as he hangs upside down screaming for mercy.</p><p>Luke wished he had known that rule when he had first arrived at Beacon Hills High. Oh wait he did know, he had been explicitly told not to mess with Stiles, but that had only made him more interested. </p><p>He had been a starry-eyed newbie who thought life at Beacon Hills would be easy and fun. He thought it would be easy to handle. </p><p>He wishes he could jump back in time and shake himself while yelling to run for the hills. To yell that his curiosity wasn’t worth it and under no circumstances mess with Stiles Stilinski.</p><p>But he knows if he did that his past self would be even more eager than he was before to stay in Beacon Hills and mess with Stiles Stilinski.</p><p>He remembers his first day of his new school day and the person that got him into all the trouble he was in now.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Luke pulls up to the parking lot of his new school and parks haphazardly. He knocks over some idiot's bike and ignores them as he jumps out of his brand new red convertible. He pushes his sunglasses onto his face and puts his hands into the thin pockets of his brown leather jacket.</p><p>He strides into the school with his head held high. Luke knows that life in this small ass town will be easy. All he has to do is befriend the popular kids and his life will be a smooth ride. He knows he can do it, he is handsome and rich and that is enough for him to be befriended.</p><p>Luke runs his hand through his blond hair as he walks into the front office. The secretary hands him his schedule once he tells her his name. </p><p>“You have more than enough time to find your classes since lunch is in progress right now okay,”</p><p>Luke doesn’t bother responding to her as he leaves the room. Walking into the hall he looks for someone to show him his way around. Preferably someone hot. Luke did not want to be seen with some ugly bitch.</p><p>His eyes land on a tall piece of ass. Emphasis on the ass part. Whoever it was, was clearly a dude but Luke doesn’t mind he doesn’t care about gender.</p><p>He cares about looks.</p><p>“Hey,” </p><p>The boy jumps and turns around “Hi,” he says slowly, looking around as if to confirm Luke was talking to him</p><p>“I’m Luke and a new student who is kind of confused on where to go and you looked like a nice enough person to approach,” he says laying it in thick. </p><p>“Oh, I can show you around and help you get to your classes,”</p><p>“That would be great …?”</p><p>“Adam”</p><p>“That would be great Adam,”</p><p>“Alright follow me and I’ll uh show you the ropes,”</p><p>“Show me the ropes? Is there some kind of social hierarchy I need to know about?” Luke says jokingly.</p><p>Although he is completely serious about his question. He needed to know about how the school was run and what the rules were so he could slide his way into popularity and an easy ride through high school.</p><p>“There are some things you need to know if you want to peacefully get by here,”</p><p>“Don’t leave me hanging, Adam, tell me,”</p><p>“It’s better if I just show you,” Adam says pulling him towards a lunchroom</p><p>When they walk in they go to another set of doors and walk outside and sit at a random empty table. Luke has no idea why they have to be at lunch in order for Adam to tell him what's going on. It was too damn hot out here and Luke wanted to go back inside quickly.</p><p>“Alright, we have a sort of ‘rule book’ around here. The first rule is don’t question the weird shit that goes on in this town,”</p><p>
  <em> Rule #2 The Stilinski Group will question you about stuff, answer them truthfully for some reason it will help solve the murders going on in Beacon Hills. </em>
</p><p><em> “ </em>Wait why are teens solving murders here,” Luke asks.</p><p>“You just broke the first rule,” Adam says miffed, before going back to stating the rules.</p><p>
  <em> Rule #3 When murders are happening don’t go out past 7 unless you want to die. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rule #4 Ignore the wolf howls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rule #5 Don’t mess with the Stilinski group they won’t talk to you and if they do it’s probably to threaten you. A few of them have anger issues so tread carefully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rule #6 Never ever mess with, talk too, or even look at for too long Stiles Stilinski. For whatever reason his friends are crazy protective/possessive of him, so stay far away. </em>
</p><p><em> Rule #7 even though the group is protective of Stiles they are overall protective/possessive of each other in equal spades. </em> <b> <em>So stay away</em> </b> <em> . </em></p><p>“Why are they so protective of him,” Luke asks his curiosity of the weird-ass town rising.</p><p>“No one really knows, although one girl did hear them say something about Stiles being an anchor or something,”</p><p>“An anchor?”</p><p>“Yeah. My friend Jake thinks that's fancy speak for Stiles is their human emotional support dog/therapist/mom friend of the group and they really don’t want to let that go” Adam says shrugging.</p><p>Luke is getting more intrigued by the second he really wants to know who this Stiles guy is. Normally Luke would immediately go pursue his curiosity but right now his main goal was sliding his way in with the people highest on the social hierarchy.</p><p>“That’s interesting but why did you have to tell me this outside,” Luke asks.</p><p>“So I can show you the Stilinski group and point out Stiles so you know who to stay away from,”</p><p>“show me,”</p><p>Adam discreetly points behind Luke. When Luke turns around so he can look his eyes immediately land on what he is sure is the Stilinski Group. Because they are all hot.. supermodel hot. It’s ridiculous.</p><p>Luke watches as a tall lanky guy with dark hair and pretty moles talks to a really hot redheaded girl and blonde chick dressed in leather. They look to be arguing over something. As the rest of the group is watching on amusedly.</p><p>Luke can’t help but stare at the group he knows if he can get in with them his high school life will be fucking amazing.</p><p>As he continues to stare at the group Luke notices a boy with a strong jaw, dirty blonde hair, and blue/green eyes. He was handsome but the vibes he was giving off and the clothes he was wearing reminded Luke way too much of himself.</p><p>The boy's eyes suddenly look directly at Luke, making him jump and turn back around.</p><p>Adam laughs “yeah they do that a lot. They somehow can always tell when someone is looking or talking about them,”</p><p>“Who’s the guy that just looked at me?”</p><p>“Jackson Whittemore ‘the big guy on campus’ he’s rich, cocky, and is the captain of the lacrosse team. Trust me when I say unless you want your feelings to be hurt don’t talk to him unless he approaches you,” Adam says biting into his sandwich.</p><p>“Which one is Stiles,”</p><p>“The tall, lanky one, waving his arms around,”</p><p>Luke smiles, the guy is cute and seems a little dorky if his Batman shirt is any indication. He will be an easy way to get into the group.</p><p>“Is he into guys?”</p><p>“Probably,”</p><p>That was more than enough in Luke’s mind. Now all he has to do is find a way to talk to Stiles alone where he can lay on the charm and get into his good graces.</p><p>“Dude, I can see you looking at Stiles. He may seem nice and dorky but he’s not really someone to be messed with either. He’s just as intense about his friends as they are about him. He is a bag of crazy,”</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” Luke says, getting up as the bell rings “I can find my own way around the school. See you never Jake,”</p><p>“My names Adam,”</p><p>Luke flips him off as he walks away. He knows what Adam's name is, but he gets joy out of pretending to not know people's names. </p><p>He wanted them to know they weren’t important enough to remember.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luke has for the past few days been watching the Stilinski Group and he’s discovered they hardly -if ever- separated. They are always around each other, you can’t have one without the other. </p><p>They’re always in each other’s faces and touching a lot. Like so fucking much he’s half convinced they’re all fucking, but because he hasn’t seen them kissing on the lips (the fact he has to specify that is ridiculous) he’s kinda sure they aren’t screwing... hopefully.</p><p>Anyway the point is they’re always together and it’s frustrating and Luke is starting to care less and less about being subtle and sneaky.</p><p>Hence why he is in the hallway making his way towards Stiles who is surrounded by his friends as they talk by the lockers.</p><p>Luke stops right in front of the group making it very clear that he’s trying to talk to them.</p><p>The group quiets down and a redheaded girl, Lydia, speaks up “who are you and what do you want?” </p><p>“I’m Luke and I wanted to talk to Stiles for a quick second,”</p><p>“Me,” Stiles asks pointing at himself</p><p>Luke smiles his most charming smile “yeah, you,” he says softly. </p><p>Stiles moves towards him but is stopped by Jackson. He gently moves Stiles back. “Anything you want to say to Stiles you can say in front of us,”</p><p>Luke is honestly surprised that it's Jackson of all people getting in his face. From his observation over the few days, he noticed Stiles and Jackson didn’t seem all that close. The only thing Luke could really tell about Jackson was that he was quick to be antagonistic.</p><p>Luke looks at Stiles who only shrugs.</p><p>“Alright,” Luke sighs out, “I wanted to ask you out on a date. I couldn’t help but notice you since I arrived here. I think your gorgeous and would like the chance to try to date you,”</p><p>Stiles smiles clearly flattered and Luke knows he is going to get a yes. Sadly the happiness is ruined by Issac.</p><p>“So you’re the creep that's been following us around. I thought you looked familiar,”</p><p>Luke pales quickly; he really should’ve kept his patience and stayed discreet. </p><p>“I haven’t-”</p><p>“You’re lying because I remember you staring at us at lunch. You stared for a really long time, it was fucking creepy,” Jackson says.</p><p>“You also smell familiar,” Malia the girl with wild eyes says.</p><p>Stiles elbows her.</p><p>What the hell did she mean by smell. Is she a fucking dog?</p><p>Luke huffs out a laugh “look I admit I did stare but only because I thought you were really cute Stiles. You don’t have to answer my question about the date right now but I would like to know soon,” he says, only addressing Stiles.</p><p>Stiles looks at him for a moment then his friends who shake their heads. Stiles sighs and turns back towards him.</p><p>“I’ll let you know by the end of the day,”</p><p>Luke smiles softly “okay.”</p><p>He turns around to walk away confident in his every step, he knows Stiles will say yes. Luke is too handsome to pass by and that dork isn’t cute enough to have standards higher than Luke.</p><p>Besides his friends could act as intimidating as they wanted Luke knows they won’t actually do anything.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Walking down the Hallway after the school has cleared out after the final bell. Luke makes his way towards the parking lot hoping Stiles will be there. </p><p>A hand suddenly comes over Luke’s mouth so tightly he can’t scream. Whoever has grabbed him is strong because Luke can’t even budge their grip as he’s dragged somewhere. It seems to be more than one person as he sees more than two feet.</p><p>He is dragged up a staircase and onto the roof of the school building. The light burns his eyes as he tries not to cry in his panic.</p><p>He is suddenly let go and he drops to the pavement he quickly turns around only to come face to face to two girls.</p><p>One of the girls is Malia and the other is the blonde Stiles calls Catwoman.</p><p>“What the hell are you two doing?!”</p><p>“Teaching you a lesson,” the blonde girl says, “since the guys are at lacrosse practice and can’t do it themselves,”</p><p>“Is this about Stiles?”</p><p>“Yep,”</p><p>“You guys are really that protective over him,” Luke says flabbergasted</p><p>“We’re protective over each other,” Malia corrects, “you just happened to mess with one of us so you get the brunt of all of us,”</p><p>“You assholes will do this to anyone who tries to talk to anyone of you?” </p><p>“Absolutely,” the blondie responds. </p><p>Faster than Luke can see the girls each grab one of his feet and lift him off the ground and hangs him upside down.</p><p>“What are you guys doing!” Luke screams as they walk towards the edge of the building</p><p>They hang his body over the edge. Luke closes his eyes quickly, he knows if he sees how high up he is he’ll throw up and piss himself.</p><p>“What do you guys want!”</p><p>“For you to back the hell off,” Blondie says.</p><p>“Please don’t drop me please please don’t do this have mercy for fucks sake!”</p><p>“We don’t care about you asking for mercy douche just say you’ll stay away from all of us,”</p><p>They shake him a little to nail the point home. </p><p>“Alright! I’ll stay away!”</p><p>“You swear,” the blonde says letting go of his foot.</p><p>He screams as only Malia is holding him up now.</p><p>“<b>I swear! I swear!</b>”</p><p>The blonde waits for a moment then nods at Malia. Malia pulls him up and tosses him onto the roof.</p><p>Luke clings to the roof scared out of his mind. He had just been dangled off the side of a roof. What has his life become?</p><p>The girls walk away and don’t bother to even look at him as they leave. Luke can hear them laughing as if they hadn’t just threatened someone's life.</p><p>Slowly calming down Luke can feel himself getting angry.</p><p>How dare these assholes think they can make <em> him </em> of all people do whatever the hell they tell him to do. </p><p>He is not a coward who will shake and run away at a little bullying. He may not truly want a piece of Stiles, but he knows he can get in with him and piss off the rest of that shitty group. </p><p>Luke may not have an easy ride in this school but he can always go to a different one. </p><p>Getting up he makes his way back inside the school building and strides down the hall intent on seeing if Stiles is waiting at his car for him or not. </p><p>When he steps outside he sees no one and remembers what one of the girls said earlier. </p><p>Lacrosse practice is going on right now and Luke knows Stiles is on the team. Smiling he makes his way to the field by the school. </p><p>Stepping onto the field he makes a beeline for Stiles who is resting on the bench as the others practice. He ignores the nutty girls that are sitting in the stands watching. </p><p>Sliding right next to Stiles he puts on his most charming smile hoping the panic that’s still lingering won’t show, “hey Stiles,”</p><p>Turning to him, surprised Stiles returns his hey. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” he says</p><p>“Well I’m here to get my answer from earlier,” he leans in closer to Stiles, “Which is,” he implores. </p><p>Stiles opens his mouth but Luke is too busy grabbing his head in pain to pay attention. Flinching when he touches the side of his head he looks down at his fingers only to see blood. </p><p>
  <em> What the hell?! </em>
</p><p>He looks around to see what hit him only to see a Lacrosse ball rolling under the bench. </p><p>“His answer is no jackass,” Jackson says speed walking towards him. </p><p>“<em> Excuse me </em>,” he says standing up. </p><p>“You heard me,” Jackson says getting in his face, “he’s not interested so back off you pathetic social climber,”</p><p>How the hell is he pathetic? </p><p>“Jackson,” Stiles says quietly. </p><p>Jackson ignores him and steps closer to Luke, “Didn’t anyone ever tell you that you don’t mess with a wolf’s territory,” Jackson says, his words warping with an inhuman growl. </p><p>Luke fills with terror as his eyes turn an electric blue and fangs grow in his mouth. He stands there frozen as claws that were once hands wrap into his shirt and brings him closer to those sharp fangs, “you need to learn, <em> Luke, </em> that you don’t fuck with what’s <b>ours,” </b>Jackson says shoving him away. </p><p>Luke gets a clue and scrambles away. </p><p>
  <em> What the hell is wrong with this town?! What the hell is he? </em>
</p><p>Not paying attention he slams into the boy from earlier. </p><p>“Adam!”</p><p>“New kid!” Adam exclaims sarcastically. </p><p>“What- what the hell is Jackson Whittemore?”</p><p>Adam snorts,” Dude did you already forget the rule book?”</p><p>The rule book? Adam tries to rack his brain for what Adam means but he finds nothing in his heart-pounding panic. </p><p>Adam sighs, “The rule book, is rules everyone follows in this town-“</p><p>“How does that explain what Jackson is?!”</p><p>“Let me finish asshole. The number one rule in this town is don’t question the weird shit that goes on,” Adam invades Luke’s space, “you understand what I’m saying right?” </p><p>Luke nods. He gets it he doesn’t want to but he does. </p><p>“Good,” Adam says, patting his cheek and walking away. </p><p>Scrambling into his car Luke decides that Beacon Hills is too much for him to handle. </p><p>He doesn’t want to live in a town where monsters are real. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>******</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What the hell Jackson!” Stiles scolds, “you can’t just shift in front of outsiders because you’re angry! I expect that kind of behavior from Liam-“</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“-not from you,”. </p><p>Jackson huffs and looks away, “he was annoying,”</p><p>“I know. I was flattered at first but then I got a clue and realized his intentions,” Stiles replies, “that’s why I’m not that angry with you. Thank you for helping to scare him off,” Stiles says, planting a peck on Jackson’s cheek, </p><p>“If he's going to get a thank you, I demand one too,” Malia says appearing beside him. </p><p>Smiling Stiles plants a kiss on her and Cat’s cheek to, “thanks guys,”</p><p>“If you lot are done smooching now,” Coach Finstock says, “<b>get back in the stands and get back onto the field! This isn’t prom, move it along!</b>” He yells. </p><p>“Yes coach,” they say and run back to their former places. </p><p>Sitting on the bench Stiles smiles. He figures he really needs to make sure the rule book is more specific on the dangers of messing with them. </p><p>He doesn’t need anymore Luke’s in this town.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hoped you enjoyed this fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>